nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Margot
Margot is a female human fighter and PC in the Om campaign. Summary Margot is a former Orlesian soldier who disobeyed orders to commit wartime atrocities. She left her post and attempted to join Gildornian army and was arrested by a squad recapturing Gildornian deserters. The Fate Fighters freed her from her captivity and she accompanied them afterwards, participating in the Battle of Waymere. History Not much is known about Margot's past. She is especially tall and muscular and an incredibly capable fighter. She served in the Orlesean army in Elira, content to take orders and slay people and things as commanded. However when her commanders ordered her to slay non-combatants she balked, refusing to do so. She ultimately left her post. With Orlesia and Gildorn at war, she knew her skills would be sought by the Gildornians and so traveled into Gildornian territory to volunteer to serve them. She captured by a force of Gildornian soldiers who ordered to recapture deserting Gildornian soldiers (but they were mostly pressing civilians into service) and was picked up by them. A Fateful Encounter The Gildornian impressment squad quickly ran across the Fate Fighters, however, and when the commander insisted on attempting to apprehend them the Fate Fighters slew them and freed their prisoners, including Margot. When Margot learned of their mission to free the elf leaders Merith, Tacitus, Memnon and Athos, as well as Wynona Falco and Atticus Brock, from wrongful execution, she found their goal worthy and volunteered to assist them. Accompanied by Kelathadan (aka "Kelli"), another of the prisoners who had been freed and wished to help, Margot and the Fate Fighters made their way to Waymere to scout the area where the public executions would soon take place. Rescuing the Elf Leaders Gathering Information The Fate Fighters, accompanied by Ju-Lin, Margot, and Kelli traveled to Waymere, but Margot was reluctant to enter when she learned it would involve going through a secret sewer entrance. The Fate Fighters agreed to allow her to guard the horses in a nearby grove. While waiting she saw five elves emerge from the sewers. Their leader introduced himself as Tolthis and explained that he'd been captured by a black dragon and a band of trogolodtyes living in the sewer but that the Fate Fighters had slain the monsters and freed them, ordering them to wait with Margot so they could all return to Stonewatch Abbey together. The following day the Fate Fighters returned and the entire party made their way to Stonewatch Abbey. They had learned that the executions were to take place in two phases at a grand spectacle, the first would see the executions of Captain Wynona Falco, Atticus Brock, Sir Stephen (the warden of the prison when Merith first escaped) and Captain Horatio Higgs (for fleeing the Battle of Dead Man's Cove.) The second wave would involve the execution of Merith, Tacitus, Memnon and Athos. They had gained a contact in the Gildornian City Watch that would help them stage a rescue, however. Planning the Attack Margot accompanied the Fate Fighters back to Stonewatch Abbey, where they spent several days making preparations for the coming mission. On the 18th of the Twins Kelli and Wu returned to Waymere to meet with their contact. They returned late that night stating that they had met with the contact in question and retrieved unforms of the Gildornian watch and cover stories. The Battle of Waymere Though they did not plan it this way, the Fate Fighters planned rescue of the elven leaders coincided of the Orlesean sneak attack on Waymere. The execution was to take place in a grand spectacle on the parade grounds on the 20th of Twins, 465. The plan called for Margot, Kelathadan, and Fern, disguised as Gildornian soldiers, to position themselves near one of the buildings near the parade grounds to determine if any of the prisoners were within, and to launch the attack to save the prisoners on the signal. Using the magic of Namas, Jasper was able to determine that the human prisoners, Wynona Falco, Sir Stephen, Horatio Higgs and a pair of guardsmen who were on duty when Merith escaped prison, were in the building in question. Atticus Brock was nowhere to be seen. While the Fate Fighters waited for the perfect moment to strike, an airship appeared in the sky and a messenger arrived announcing that the Orleseans launched their attack upon the city. Deciding that there would not be a better time Fynn, Jasper and Opal began bombarding the Duke's position with spells. The Orlesean attack involved pirates from the Brotherhood of the Coast hidden in a nearby building to begin attacking and for Orlesean and minotaur marines to land at the docks and march through Paradise square. Although Kelli and Margot had expected to have to fight Gildornians, they instead began to help organize them and stood side by side with them to try to fend off the invaders. While they held the line Fern freed the human prisoners, The fight was a losing battle as the enemy just kept coming and the Fate Fighters began withdrawing to the sewers with their freed prisoners to make good their escape. Making matters worse a number of the soldiers that had ostensibly been Duke Agrippa's escorts were attacking the fleeing civilians as well, including one of the bird like clones of Penelope Strong. Margot slew one of the beasts as it swooped about the field slaying innocents. She also stood with the Gildornians, bringing down any Orlesean soldier that she came across. Margot was instrumental in holding the line long enough for Jasper to evacuate many civilians to Southgate to escape the city and then leading a fighting retreat so the Fate Fighters could made their escape through the sewers as the plan called for. While they regrouped they took stock. Tacitus and Athos had been killed, and while Merith and Memnon were recovered, they wore magical collars that left them lethargic and mentally dulled to the point of near non-sentience. Wynona was freed, but had taken command of the Gildornian soldiers in the area and was continuing to fight Orleseans in the city. Opal had flown off to attempt to sink the Orlesean and minotaur ships in the harbor was still missing. Fynn had recovered an unconscious Penelope Strong, however she was in her bird form and wore a collar that seemingly brainwashed her to cause her to attack them. The best news, however, was that Corin and Apel had spotted Felix Lapubelle fleeing the scene and captured him. Jasper and Fynn examined the collars on the elves, and determined that there was a magical effect that would kill the wearer should anyone try to remove them. Through some spells to counter the effects and Kelli's locksmith skills they were able to remove the collar on Memnon, but not on Merith and Penelope. After the Battle of Waymere After the Battle the Fate Fighters fled deeper into the sewers to avoid an ambush by the Red Spears Mercenary Company. The Fate Fighters armed Memnon and asked he and Margot watched over the their prisoners, the mind controlled and unconscious Penelope Strong and drugged and unconscious Felix Lapubelle as they made their way through the sewers. After a detour where Margot and Memnon remained in the sewers with their charges while the Fate Fighters raided the Red Spears headquarters, she returned to Stonewatch Abbey with their charges. Margo and Memnon were teleported to the Ogre Caves by Fynn and asked to continue their watch overnight, when Fynn returned and removed the collars on Merith and Penelope and returned them to the Abbey along with Lapubelle. Abilities and Personality Margot is a powerful and skilled fighter, proficient in many types of arms and armor and a master with a polearm. She slew several Orleseans at the Battle of Waymere single handed in a display described by Wu Xen as "smashing into the Orlesian’s weak flank, cutting down enemy soldiers like a scythe through wheat." She is especially tall and muscular. In spite of her terrifying combat prowess and imposing physique Margot appears to have a very sweet and good hearted disposition. She is not especially smart, however, with even a charitable assessment of her intelligence being "simple." She enjoyed serving in the army because she could be told what to do and content herself with feeling it was the right thing. When push came to shove, however, she could not bring herself to do something she felt was wrong. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:PC